


De cuando los creadores conocen a sus creaciones

by Lisette_Serpent



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Serpent/pseuds/Lisette_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot corto. Niños de South Park. Trey Parker. Matt Stone. Intento de humor.Vocabulario Southparkniano. No hay más que decir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cuando los creadores conocen a sus creaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente que lee SP fics, hace mucho que me paso por aquí leyendo. La verdad es que esta serie me encanta desde hace mucho y siempre fui fanática, haciendo parejas Yaoi en mi mente. No fue sino hasta hace dos meses creo que recordé que FF debería tener una sección de esta serie. La encontré y, ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡Casi todo es Slash! No saben cuan pendeja me sentí. (?)  
> Ya, sin aburrir más, esta idea la soñé y quise subirla lo más antes posible, tal vez alguien más podría tener la idea también y la haría mucho mejor. (?) Así que me decidí. Ahora, mi primer fic SP.
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, sino a los genialosos Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo sólo los tomo prestados en mis momentos de locura para devolverlos casi como nuevos.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el pequeño pueblo montañés de South Park. Los pájaros cantaban, los ciudadanos sonreían, la nieve estaba más blanca que nunca. En una parada de autobús, cuatro adorables niños se encontraban esperando su movilidad escolar.

—¡Eres un culón de mierda!

—¡Y tú un judío marica!

Sí, muy adorables.

—Oh, vamos chicos, dejen eso—pedía uno de ellos apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Mphmphmphmh—comentó el cuarto. La rutina de siempre continuó hasta que de pronto, un agujero negro se abrió sobre ellos. Los cuatro niños dejaron lo que hacían para observar lo que ocurría. Entonces, del hueco comenzaron a notarse dos pares de pies que lentamente se convirtieron en dos hombres que descendían como levitando. Cuando tocaron suelo, el agujero desapareció.

—¡Lo hicimos, Matt!—exclamó uno de ellos.

—¡Sí, es fabuloso, Trey!—confirmó el más alto. Ambos siguieron con sus exclamaciones de éxito hasta que uno de los niños los interrumpió.

—Disculpen, pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?—dijo el del gorro azul y rojo

—¡Oh por Dios, Matt, son ellos!—tomó un respiro y se calmó—Yo soy Trey Parker y él—señaló a su acompañante—es Matt Stone.

—¿De dónde vienen y por qué rayos salieron de un agujero?—preguntó ahora el de la ushanka verde.

—Pues…—ambos se miraron como si acordaran algo—nosotros venimos de otra dimensión…—dijo Trey

—Sí, del mundo real, ustedes sólo son caricaturas—completó Matt

—Incluso—ambos se arrodillaron frente a los niños. El cielo se nubló y se escuchó música de suspenso—nosotros somos…sus padres—el grupo de amigos abrió la boca a más no poder mientras que los mayores se levantaban riendo y el cielo volvía a su estado normal.

—Te dije que sería gracioso, Matt.

—Y sí que lo fue, Trey—ambos chocaron las manos.

—¡Pero qué carajo! ¿Cómo es eso de que son nuestros padres?—ese fue el niño más gordo del grupo.

—En realidad, somos sus creadores.—explicó Stone

—¡Eso es una mierda! De seguro ustedes también son de NAMBLA—replicó Cartman recordando el incidente.

—Mphmphmph, ¿mphmphmph?

—¿Que cómo estamos aquí? Pues la verdad no lo sé—respondió Parker—simplemente conversamos pensando que sería algo genial.

—Cierto, sólo estuvimos conversando que tal vez, si nos dibujábamos podríamos vivirlo, al parecer funcionó.

—Si todo lo que dicen es verdad, pruébenlo—exigió Kyle. Stone sacó algo parecido a un libro de dibujo y una pluma.

—Entonces el autobús escolar llega—dijo a la vez que escribía. Sin previo aviso, el transporte llegó en menos de un segundo.

—Esperen, eso era obvio. Algo que sea fuera de lo común—reclamó Stan. Esta vez fue Trey quien tomó las cosas.

—El conductor es un enano de tres ojos en bikini—las puertas del autobús se abrieron y los niños no se movieron al ver algo tan traumatizante.

—¿Qué? ¿No piensan subir?—reclamó el enano. Los niños subieron sin dejar de mirarlo—¿Qué miran? ¡Mocosos de mierda!—siguieron caminando con los adultos tras ellos.

—Hola, Stan—saludó Wendy Testaburger—¿quiénes son ellos?—preguntó por los recién llegados.

—Oh, Wendy—el niño del pompón rojo vomitó automáticamente.

—Estos sujetos vienen de otra dimensión donde nosotros somos una caricatura y dicen que nos crearon—respondió Kyle

—Mira Trey, es Wendy—dijo con sorna—aún no puedo creer que la crearas pensando en tu ex novia.

—Es igual de puta—respondió Parker. Los niños continuaron su camino, sentándose Kyle con Stan, detrás Cartman y Kenny, Trey y Matt estaban al otro lado del pasillo, al nivel de los súper mejores amigos.

—Y bien, ¿qué más pueden decir sobre nosotros?—continuó Stan.

—Tú estás inspirado en mí—dijo Parker

—Y Kyle en mí—dijo Stone—incluso nuestros apellidos se parecen. Yo soy Broslovski y tú Broflovski

—Wow—todos los niños ahora prestaban atención a la conversación.

—¿Eso significa que también son mejores amigos?—comentó Kyle

—Sí, somos súper mejores amigos—ambos se miraron sonriendo por unos segundos.

—Pero qué maricas—dijo el pelirrojo

—Sí, son muy maricas—concordó Stan. Los adultos fruncieron el ceño y sacaron el cuaderno de nuevo.

—Stan besa a Kyle apasionadamente—los mencionados se quedaron asustados.

—Lo siento Kyle—dijo Stan mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, cerrando los ojos y haciendo morritos. El judío no se movía esperando que se acabara aquello, pero la venganza no terminaba ahí.

—Y Kyle responde el beso—entonces fue cuando todos se quedaron sorprendidos. De la nada, Bebe, Red y otras chicas saltaron a tomar fotos con sus celulares.

—Querías hacerlas _Fujoshis_ , ¿no?

—Sí—aceptó Parker. Al cabo de unos segundos terminó el momento y los dos niños miraron con odio a los adultos—ahora quiénes son los maricas.

—Cuéntenos más—pidió Bebe

—Si—pidieron los otros.

—Bueno, la mamá de Cartman lleva el mismo nombre de la ex novia de Trey. Ella le fue infiel, por eso Liane es una puta.

—¡Hey! ¡Mi mamá no es una puta, pendejo!

—También tuvimos un maestro que repetía "Okey" en cada frase.

—Oh, ¡y Kenny!

—¡Cierto! Yo tenía un amigo que también se llamaba Kenny, era tan pobre que no siempre iba a la escuela. Por eso solíamos decir que había muerto.—el mencionado se sacó la capucha.

—¡Así que es por ustedes que tengo esta maldición!—y se les lanzó encima con intenciones homicidas.

—¡Ahhh!—Parker tomó al niño tratando de defenderse, mientras que Stone abrió la ventana.

—¡Por aquí Trey!—el atacado hizo caso y, como pudo, tiró al niño por la ventana, causando su muerte inmediata.

—¡Matamos a Kenny!

—¡Qué hijos de puta somos!

—¡Hey, esas son nuestras frases!

—Pues nosotros podemos imitar las voces de casi todos.

—A excepción de las chicas, claro.

—Sí, de eso se encargan April y Mona.

—¡Q-q-q-queremos una demos-mostración!—pidió Jimmy.

—¡Sí!—insistieron a coro

—Bueno—Matt lo pensó un momento y luego habló—Hola, soy Craig Tucker, sólo sé sacar el dedo medio y si me casara con Thomas sería taaaan feliz—todos los niños rieron excepto el mencionado, quien sólo sacó el dedo medio.

—¡Jajaja, Craig es un marica!—ese fue Cartman

—Soy Cartman y no estoy gordo, si no fuertecito. Tengo una rana de peluche llamada Clyde y amo jugar con mis muñecas—fueron animados por las risas del resto y siguieron.

—¡GAH! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esa planta es extraña, nos quiere asesinar! ¡De seguro la mandaron los gnomos! ¡Demasiada presión!

—Stan, hijo, como verás, soy la persona más inteligente y genial del pueblo, por eso es probable que South Park no sobreviva al siguiente desastre.

—Ya llegamos, bajen, malnacidos—interrumpió el enano desde su lugar. Todos obedecieron inmediatamente.

—Pero aun no entiendo qué hacen aquí—preguntó Token.

—Pues queríamos conocer South Park, después de todo es un pueblo ficticio.

—Sí, queremos ver de cerca a los personajes que creamos—agregó Trey—pero supongo que ya estuvo bueno, tendremos que regresar.

—El siguiente episodio es para dentro de veinticuatro horas y aún quedan detalles finales.

—Así que nos despedimos niños.

—Pero, ¿no querían hablar con todos? Aún faltan los adultos—comentó Clyde.

—No, sólo ustedes nos interesan, los adultos aquí son muy estúpidos—soltó Matt.

—Demasiado diría yo, al igual que los del mundo real.

—Ustedes también son adultos—acusó Craig.

—Pero aún tenemos alma de niños, ¿cierto Trey?

—Exacto, ahora nos retiramos, pero primero borraremos sus memorias—sacó el cuaderno por última vez.

— ¡No!—reclamaron los niños.

— ¡No lo hagan, queremos recordarlos!—decían unos

— ¡Sí, no queremos olvidar el súper beso de Kyle y Stan!—suplicaban las niñas

— ¡No se preocupen, háganlo!—pidieron Marsh y Broflovski.

—Lo siento chicos—se disculpó Stone mientras Parker escribía en el cuaderno. El mismo agujero de hace menos de una hora se abrió sobre ellos y volvieron a flotar hacia él. Los pequeños se despedían hasta que el agujero se cerró. En eso, la campana de la escuela sonó.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Se nos hace tarde—comentó Stan. Todos se miraron entre sí algo confundidos y caminaron hacia la escuela. En el camino, Bebe ojeó su celular. Entró a la sección de fotos buscando la de los preciosos zapatos que vio ayer y debía mostrarle a Red. Lo que no esperaba era la imagen frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—su boca estaba abierta y sus mejillas rojas. Wendy y Red, que estaban cerca, se aproximaron más para ver lo que había causado tal emoción. No pudieron evitar reaccionar igual. De a pocos otras chicas se acercaron a ver, los niños lo ignoraban pensando que seguro sería algo de niñas. Sólo Butters se acercó curioso y preguntó qué era lo que causaba tanta conmoción. Inmediatamente regresó corriendo a sus amigos.

— ¡Ha-hamburguesas! ¡Kyle, Stan, no sabía que eran novios!—todos miraron a los súper mejores amigos esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo, Butters?—ese fue Kyle.

—Las chicas tienen una foto de ustedes be-besándose, incluso creo que también lo grabaron—en menos de 5 segundos todos los alumnos del grado estaban empujándose para ver la dichosa imagen. Kyle y Stan hicieron lo que pudieron para llegar hacia Stevens, arrebatándole el celular.

— ¿Qué carajos es esto?—exclamó Stan

— ¡Chicas, yo también tengo fotos y videos del beso!—gritó Red

— ¡Yo también!

— ¡Igual yo!

— ¡No puedo creerlo!—todas sacaban sus celulares, deleitándose con tales gráficos. Marsh y el judío, por el contrario, se miraban sin entender nada.

* * *

 

—Es tan divertido hacer esto—comentó Trey.

—Eres tan sádico, después dicen que pareces alguien tranquilo—acusó Stone.

—Si fuera así, South Park nunca hubiera nacido.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, eso es todo, salió muy raro. No estuvo tan gracioso como esperaba, pero bueno. Las cosillas que estuvieron diciendo Matt y Trey son ciertas, las leí en Wikipedia. (?)
> 
> En cuanto a lo de las Fujoshis, bueno, en la biografía de Parker dice que habla japonés y vivió en Japón un tiempo, así que en mi mentecita loca imagino que conocerá el anime y, siendo sinceros, todo anime bueno tiene como mínimo una escena Yaoi y/o Yuri como insinuación o algo.  
> Y sí, si ven la imagen que aparece en Wikipedia de Trey Parker, lo verán con una cara de lo más feliz e inocente.  
> Luego, ¿no sería genial que exploten la idea de aparecer en su serie? ¡Sería fantástico! Lástima que no hay modo de mandarles mis pensamientos. (?)
> 
> Sin más, me despido,  
> Lis.
> 
> PD: ¿Recuerdan al escena en que Cthulhu mató a Justin Barbie?(?) ¡Un Review equivale a una repetición de ello!


End file.
